


[Podfic] Crash

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: Project Talk It Out: 4x04 Reactions [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes' reaction to 4x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crash](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15729) by threepwillow. 



[Crash](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/8445.html)  
**Length:** 00:19:22

 **Download:** [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Crash.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> On Sunday morning, 10/7/12, [**podklb**](http://podklb.livejournal.com/profile) contacted me and [**mcollinknight**](http://mcollinknight.livejournal.com/) to see if we wanted to join her in trying to get some catharsis for the 4x04 Glee episode _The Break Up_. We've started gathering some of the amazing writing coming out of that episode, both fic and meta, and making podfic.
> 
> There's a full post of our first set of podfics [here](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/4811681.html) along with more about the project, but I wanted to put the pieces I'd done here on my journal as well. The second set is [here](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/4843323.html). If you're interested in having me (or any one of us) do a particular story, leave a comment and we'll see what we can make happen. Remember, if you like the stories, let the authors know! 


End file.
